


May I Have This Dance?

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Kurt IS a queen, M/M, dancing queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's dance in Prom Queen.





	May I Have This Dance?

Kurt stood on the dance floor, where absolutely everyone could see him. And he was alone. He felt his throat tighten; he tried to resist the tears that tried to appear. 

As if he needed salt /and/ lemonade poured into an already gaping wound, Kurt thought bitterly. 

“Excuse me,” Blaine’s voice sounded from behind him. Even before he had turned around, Kurt felt himself begin to relax. “May I have this dance?” Blaine continued with a slight smile. Kurt relaxed even further. 

“Yes,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Yes, you may.” 

With a grin, Blaine stepped forward, his arms wrapping themselves securely around his boyfriend. Kurt eyes fluttered and he had to resist the urge to go utterly boneless as the overwhelming sensation of /safety/ enveloped him. He leaned forward until his forehead touched Blaine’s, meeting his eyes.

“Thanks,” Kurt murmured. “You saved me from added humiliation there.”

“I’ll always save you, Kurt,” Blaine told him, eyes bright and earnest. “No matter what.” They turned in a slow circle, never breaking eye contact. 

“You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen”

“You shouldn’t feel humiliated, though.” Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed at that, and he opened his mouth, intending rebuke him when he was interrupted. “You /are/ a queen, Kurt. All those idiots did was show you--us--how amazing you are.” Blaine’s eyes twinkled, utterly mesmerizing. “I might have to start calling you ‘Your Highness.’”

“Oh, God,” Kurt said with a breathless laugh. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m serious, alright.” A mischievous look appeared in Blaine’s eyes, and before Kurt could fully process what was happening, he was being spun around and the dipped, his weight supported by Blaine’s arm.

A quick, soft kiss was pressed to his lips as Blaine pulled him back up. 

“I love you, Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?
> 
> I'm still open to taking requests. If you want to see more missing scenes written; a continuity error fix-it fic; or a writing prompt based on Glee, I'm totally willing to write it.


End file.
